1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel, herbicidally effective pyrimidin-4-ylpropanedinitrile derivatives and to processes for their preparation. The present invention further provides their use as herbicide, in particular as herbicide for the selective control of harmful plants in useful plant crops, and as plant growth regulator alone or in combination with safeners and/or in a mixture with other herbicides.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known from various documents that substituted pyrimidine derivatives have herbicidal and/or pest-controlling properties (see for example WO 2005/063721, WO 2007/082076, and also C. Lamberth, Heterocycles 2006, 68, 3, 561-603 and literature cited therein). However, the active ingredients known from the aforementioned documents have disadvantages upon use, e.g. they have (a) no or an only inadequate herbicidal effect against harmful plants, (b) too small a spectrum of the controlled harmful plants, or (c) too low a selectivity in useful plant crops.
EP 0 136 976 A discloses 2-phenyl-substituted pyrimidines, which are used as growth regulators. However, a herbicidal effect is not disclosed, nor is the substitution pattern according to the invention.
DE 25 20 381 A1 likewise discloses pyrimidine-based plant growth regulators, although these only carry aliphatic hydrocarbon substituents on the pyrimidine.
It is therefore desirable to provide chemical active ingredients which can be used with advantages as herbicides or plant growth regulators.